


Bullies

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Edward are protective of their brother, Marcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> motherfucking styles triplets

Harry and Edward were always protective of their brother, Marcel.

 

You see, they were triplets, very close triplets. Since the day they were born, they did everything together. They bathed together, played with each other, hell, they even peed together once or twice. They were always confusing everyone around them because of it and the whole ‘they’re triplets so dress them in the same outfit’ was not helping. At all.

 

As they grew older and older, Anne came to realize that they shouldn’t still be dressing exactly the same. She let them run wild (they basically walked together calmly and held hands) in the mall when they were twelve, getting whatever clothes they wanted.

 

Harry went with a few casual t- shirt and some stylish button- up and skinny jeans, along with converse. Edward went straight for the same but darker clothes and combat boots. Once he got home, he took the scissors and cut most of his shirts into tank tops. Marcel, who liked to keep his glasses ( _I don’t want to stick things onto my eyeball,_ Marcel told them) when for formal things. Button- ups, tie, sweater vests, waist- high pants that showed his ankles.

 

Their different outfits didn’t make them grow apart at all. In fact, they grew closer. 

 

Sure, Harry ended up being chase by the popular girls and gay guys but Harry brushed them aside. Sure, Edward got inked and pierced and was recruited by the ‘wrong’ people to hang out with but he ignored them.

 

They chose to be with Marcel, who became a nerd that was often bullied. By everyone. Including other nerds.

 

Harry and Edward protected him, comforted him when they found him crying. Told him he was perfect and smart and everyone else was just jealous. They didn’t stop trying to comfort him until he stopped crying and showing off his white teeth in a smile again.

~~~~~

It was a day that started out like any other.

 

Marcel was the first one awake in the triplets’ extra large and shared room, shaking Harry awake after he showered but letting Edward sleep for a little while longer because he was always the grouchiest in the mornings.

 

After Harry showered and dressed, he went downstairs as Marcel gelled his hair and Edward showered, to make their breakfast because Anne refused to make their breakfast since she discovered Harry could make a whole brunch by himself within minutes.

 

“Mmm. Smells nice.” Marcel came in, hair gelled down and a pair of Edward’s black pants on his arm.

 

“Just scrambled eggs.” Harry still smiled at his brother’s compliment.

 

They heard a big yawn and turned to see Edward, beanie thrown over his obviously ruffled hair, only wearing the same tank top he wore to sleep and smiley faced pants.

 

“Hey, guys.” He greeted them, his voice groggy from sleep.

 

“Morning.” Harry greeted him. Marcel waved and handed him the pants he brought down.

 

“Thanks, Marcel.” Edward kissed his cheek as he put on the black jeans and sat down.

 

They ate in silence as Marcel studied for his chemistry test that he had recently freaked out about. Harry and Edward have offered to help him study but they knew he preferred to study alone, so he wouldn’t have any distractions.

 

“Alright, who’s turn is it to drive?” Marcel asked as he shut his book and Harry finished up the dishes.

 

They all saved up their money to buy the black Range Rover that they all wanted. But they took turns driving, switching every day.

 

“Mine.” Edwards said, keys clanking as he shook them in his hands. “Who’s ready to die?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Harry and Marcel groaned, everyone knew that he was the worst and most dangerous driver in the whole town.

~

“Do you guys want to go out for lunch?” Edwards asked, his lip piercing glittering in the sunlight before he swerved rather suddenly into a shaded parking spot behind a tree.

 

“You just want to try to kill us again.” Marcel rolled his eyes at him as he got out.

 

“No, we want you to relax after that big test.” Harry informed him. “You’ve seriously killed yourself studying for this.”

 

“Yeah, Marce. Lunch is on us, today.” Edward agreed.

 

Marcel looked at his brothers for a second and broke out into a smile.

 

“Thanks, guys!” The boy with big framed glasses hugged them, each brother in each arms and they returned the sentiment, arms around his waist.

 

“‘Kay, so we’ll meet up here around noon.” Harry confirmed as they walked to the front of the school, ignoring all the looks they got.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Good luck, Marcel!” Harry and Edward smiled in sync as Marcel nervously walked towards his first class.

~

“Where the hell are they?” Edward grumbled as he tapped his foot wildly. An annoying squeaking noise travelled through the halls and ended with a loud thump next to him. He smiled and without looking down, he said, “Another admirer, Harold?”

 

Harry looked up from where he fell. “It was awful. She asked me out and her friends were huddled around us and then I was like, ‘I’m as straight as my hair’ and she stared at me for a long time and she started crying and it was _awful_.” Harry moaned.

 

“Well, I’m sorry for your ‘not being straight’ problems,” Edward said, patting his head. “But where is Marcel?”

 

“What?” Harry shot up and looked around. “Where is he?”

 

Edward rolled his eyes. “I, literally, just asked you that.”

 

Harry twirled a curl between his fingers. “I hope he’s okay.”

 

The brothers were quiet for a second and then looked at each other, the same scared expression on their faces. Scared for their brother. It wasn’t like he was bullied everyday but he certainly wasn’t bullied once a month either.

 

“Maybe we should call his cell?” Edward suggested.

 

“No use. His big test, remember?” Harry reminded him. 

 

“Right! He probably turned it off. Damn.” Edward remembered, swearing.

 

“Why don’t we check the classroom? He could still be taking it.” 

 

Edward nodded his agreement but they both knew he was probably done. He most likely finished at least ten minutes before class was over, like usual.

 

Harry started walking down the hall when Edward call out to him, “His class is this way, Harold.”

 

A few minutes later, after a few wrong turns ( _how the hell have you survived high school_ , Edward asked) they stood in front of Marcel’s class. They leaned against the door, looking inside and saw a teacher sitting there with a few students in desks.

 

“Fuck, he’s not there.” Edward swore when he looked for the all too familiar gelled hair. The panicking started and they both fell as the door opened.

 

“Excuse me, boys. Can I help you?” The teacher said, looming over them. “Wait a second, are you part of the famous Styles triplets I’ve heard so much about?”

 

“That’s us, sir.” Harry said with his charming smile. “Um, our brother, Marcel, is in your chemistry class.”

 

“Oh, yes! Bright student. Bit quiet, though.” He muttered.

 

“We were wondering if you saw where he went. After the test, I mean.” Edward clarified.

 

“After? I’m not sure but I think he left with that blonde Taylor girl.” Harry eyes widened at the name, having a not so good history with the girl. “Yeah, that’s right. Marcel left with her and that other boy, um, what was his name?” He snapping his fingers, trying to remember.

 

“Jay.” One of the boys in the back said.

 

The teacher snapped. “Yes! The Jay with the wild curly curls!” Edward’s hands curled into fists.

 

“Calm down.” Harry told his brother, holding Edward’s fist. “Thank you so much!” Harry said to the teacher, dragging Edward out fast before he gets too angry.

 

“It’ll be fine, Ed. We’ll get him.” Harry said. “It just the same idiots. We can do more to them than they can to Marcel.

 

Edward looked at him with angry eyes. “He better not be hurt.” He growled. “They’ll be sorry.”

~

_“Hello. I’m sorry to have mis-”_  

 

“Voicemail. Again.” Harry snapped, hanging up for the third time and pacing.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Okay. We checked the locker room and all the classrooms on this level.” Harry recalled, motioning to head upstairs.

 

Edward was halfway upstairs when he realized, “Bathrooms!”

 

“What?”

 

“We forgot to check the bloody bathrooms!” He shouted, running towards them and Harry ran after him.

 

The two brothers looked for their third, going inside and throwing open all the door, slamming open all the stalls. They found no one.

 

Harry was beginning to get ticked off. Of course, he was angry in the beginning but it had been at least half an hour and Marcel could have been seriously injured for all they knew. He was fuming and Edward’s face was red and you could just imagine the smoke coming from his ears.

 

With no success, they ran upstairs and did the same.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Edward began to mutter underneath his breath.

 

“Ed!” Edward could hear the plead in Harry’s voice, the quivering of his voice.

 

“We’ll find him, Harry.” Ed reassured him, holding his hand tightly.

 

“I just remembered,” Harry started, “Don’t they hang out behind the building?”

 

Edward’s eyes widened and he smiled, “You’re a genius!”

~

They heard whimpering as soon as they went outside.

 

“Marcel?” Harry called out.

 

Nothing.

 

“Marcel, it’s us!” Edward tried.

 

They heard a whimper.

 

“Ed? Harry?” The two boys ran towards the voice. They ran towards the voice, behind the entire school and didn’t see their brother.

 

“Love?” Harry called out, confused.

 

“I- I’m here.” The voice was weak and shaking, kind of muffled.

 

Harry and Edward ran again, slower this time, looking out for the boy with broken glasses and small sweater vest. They passed the garbage waste when they heard Marcel’s voice.

 

Edward and Harry turned around immediately, going straight for the waste, digging through it. 

 

Under bags of trash, they saw their brother, sitting there with tied hands and feet. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he couldn’t with his tie tied to his head like a blindfold, covering his eyes. His hair was messy, a squished tomato on the top of his head.

 

“Marcel!” They yelled, picking him up under his armpits and getting him out of the trash. He was like jello in their arms, easy for them to pick him up and let his sit in Harry’s lap, leaning back. Harry untied his blindfold while Edward cut the ropes with his pocketknife. 

 

“Thanks, guys.” Marcel said in a quiet voice, rubbing his wrists as tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheek.

 

“God, I’m so sorry, Marce.” Harry went soft, holding his brother tight to his chest.

 

Edward sat down next to them, rubbing his thumbs against Marcel’s wet tears.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

Marcel looked into Edward’s usually hard green eyes and then turned slightly to see Harry’s soft yet firm eyes. He took a breath.

 

“I was taking my big chemistry test, in the back so no one could make fun of me like usual, and then I saw Jay and Taylor looking at my test. I moved so they couldn’t cheat off me, you know, ‘cause it’s wrong. Then he started telling me to help him cheat and how pussy I was because I didn’t. And when class ended, Taylor came up to me to tell me she likes you,” He looked at Harry, “More than me because I was just a little fag that doesn’t help anyone.”

 

“She’s a bitch.” Harry told him, holding his hand as Edward nodded his agreement.

 

“Then Jay came up and he dragged me back here with his really short friend with the really deep voice and Taylor. And- and they tied m- my hands and m- my feet and took my g- glasses and blindfolded me an-and shoved me in th- there.” Marcel began to cry near the end.

 

Harry shushed him, rubbing the back of his hand and wiping away his tears. “It’ll be fine, Marcel. We’re with you now, love.”

 

“And we are never letting this happen to you again.” Edward said as he gave Harry a look and they both nodded as Marcel cried.

~

“We’re here to see Principal Cowell.”

 

“Gosh, Marcel! Are you okay?” The secretary, Ms. Payne, a volunteer mom of Liam who all three of them would consider a friend, asked. 

 

Marcel, still dirty, nodded silently as Edward handed him another tissue, in case.

 

“If you say so.” Ms. Payne said slowly. “The principal will be with you in a minute. Take a seat, if you want.”

 

They all turned to see a small boy sitting on the bench. Harry sat next to the boy in an instant and Marcel sat between Harry and Edward.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry greeted him.

 

“Hey, Harry!” He said in return. “Hi, Marcel, Edward!” Then he furrowed his brows and smiled. “Marcel! I found your glasses in one of the bathrooms.”

 

Louis put his hands in his pocket and pulled out Marcel’s big glasses. They were all scratched up, the left lens cracked. Marcel whimpered as he saw them, not even trying to put them on.

 

“Sorry. They were really dirty so I tried to clean them as best as I could.” Louis said.

 

Marcel opened his mouth but closed it, not trusting his voice. He looked at Louis, giving the boy a weak smile.

 

“What are you in for, Louis?” Edward asked, a half smile playing on his lips.

 

“Not sure because I certainly didn’t glue everything glue-able in its place in Mr. Walsh’s classroom.” Louis said innocently.

 

“Epic!” Edward said excitedly as Harry laughed, raising his hand for a high five.

 

“I know.” Louis said, slapping his hand.

 

The door opened and Principal Cowell stepped out. “Louis! Nice to see you again but so terrible you’re here.” His voice boomed. “Come on in.”

 

“Nice to see your shining face again, sir!” Louis returned, jumping up and bouncing past the older man and into his office.

 

The principal looked at the unmistakable presence of the Styles triplets. His eyes stopped on the boy between the two, the dirty and crying on. He gave Marcel a weak smile before he closed the door to his office.

 

The three boys sat for a while. Harry held Marcel’s hand as Edward draped an arm around his hunched shoulders. They both whispered sweet nothings into Marcel’s little ears, trying their best to pull away his hair because they knew he hated hair in his face.

 

When the door opened and Louis walked out, he whispered, “Good luck.” at them. They walked into Principal Cowell’s office, Marcel taking a seat while Edward and Harry stood with their arms crossed.

 

“Hello, boys! To what unfortunate activity do I have the pleasure of seeing you?” Principal Cowell asked, handing Marcel the box of tissues on his desk with a reassuring smile.

 

“Mr. Cowell, Marcel was bullied again.” Harry started.

 

“I could tell.” Edward cocked an eyebrow when he didn’t say anything else.

 

“Are you going to do something about it?” He challenged.

 

“Marcel, do you know who did it?” 

 

Marcel looked up miserably at Harry and Edward. When they nodded, he opened his mouth, “J- Jay, Tay- Taylor, and Nathan.”

 

“Last names, son.” 

 

“McGuiness, Swift, and Sykes.” Harry said, knowing that Marcel wouldn’t be able to make another audible sound.

 

Mr. Cowell typed the names into his computer and made a noise. “Two football stars and a cheerleader?”

 

Marcel nodded, as Harry patted his shoulder as Edward glared at the principal.

 

“Well, boys, the worst I can do is two weeks detention.” He said calmly, leaning back in his seat, fingertips to fingertips.

 

Harry’s grip tightened and Edward snapped. “Two weeks detention?” He asked. He slammed his fist on the keyboard. “That’s it?”

 

“Mr. Styles, they were two of the _star_ football players and we have a big game coming up. I can’t just not let them participa-”

 

“We don’t care about some fucking football game!” Edward screamed, eyes narrowed and black.

 

“Language, Mr. Sty-”

 

“I don’t fucking care! I want this problem taken care of!” He screamed, leaning across the desk.

 

“Ed.” Harry said, far too calm for Edward’s liking.

 

“How can you be okay with this shit?” Edward turned around to ask, glaring at his brother.

 

“I got this, okay?” Harry said, gesturing towards Marcel whose lip was bitten raw from nervousness. Edward let out a breath and he pulled the seat next to Marcel’s holding his hands in his, using tissues to wipe away his tears.

 

“Mr. Cowe-”

 

“I’m sorry, Harry but it’s still two weeks detention for them.”

 

Harry remained calm. “But look what they did to Marcel.”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“They broke his glasses.”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

Harry let out a deep breath and smiled at him rather calmly before he stormed around the desk, pushing the man back and turning his seat around.

 

“Har-”

 

“Listen here, you prick.” Harry started, eyes blown black as he looked at him, “My brother is bullied a lot, okay? And he does absolutely nothing wrong, they just do it! But this time, _this time_ , they tied his hands and feet together. They took his own tie and blindfolded him with it. Then they _dumped_ him. In the _garbage_.”

 

Marcel and Edward looked at him, never seeing calm Harry like this before.

 

“And you know why they did that? Because they wanted to cheat off him! Yeah, they wanted to take advantage of his brain. When he was doing the right thing and not letting them cheat, they decided to let him rot in the fucking garbage and crack his glasses and dumped them on the bathroom floor..” Harry spat. “Now tell me what you are going to do because me and Ed, we would be pleased to go to their houses and knock the shit out of them!”

 

Harry breathed heavily as he was nose to nose with the principal.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Mr. Cowell asked.

 

“Suspend them.”

 

“How long?”

 

Harry looked at Marcel and Edward. “A month.” Edward said. Harry nodded his agreement towards the principal.

 

“What were the names again?” He asked.

 

“J- Jay McG- Guiness.” Marcel stuttered.

 

“Asshole Nathan Sykes.” Edward growled.

 

“Taylor fucking Swift.” Harry ended.

 

Simon nodded as he wrote the names down and called his assistant to call them down.

 

“Do you boys want to go or do you want to see this?” He asked.

 

Harry and Edward took one looked at Marcel and said, “Go.”

 

Simon waved then off. “Oh, Marcel?”

 

They all froze for a second before he turned. “Y- yes, sir?”

 

“Please tell me if this happens again. I don’t want to see a boy with a bright future like yours getting hurt.” He said with a smile.

 

Marcel looked at him with a confused face. “Sir?”

 

“I wasn’t just going to give them detention for what they did. Your brothers are just protecting you and I’m glad they’re here for you.” Simon told him.

 

“T- Thank you, sir.” He said, rushing out of the office.

~

The triplets decided to go home and skipping the rest of school. When they got home, Marcel went straight to the shower as Harry looked for his extra glasses and Edward got him clothes. After, Harry made a small lunch for them, eating in the living room as they watched Marcel’s favorite movie.

 

“Thank you.” Marcel quietly from between his brothers.

 

“No problem, Marce.” Edward said, draping the blanket across their laps. 

 

“No, seriously. If you guys hadn’t found me, I would probably still be sitting there, alone and cold.”

 

“If we hadn’t found you, we’d probably be sitting here killing ourselves for losing you.” Harry told him.

 

“I love you guys.” Marcel said, hugging their arms tightly.

 

“We love you.” Harry and Edward returned.

 

_Ding._

 

“Ugh, stupid people. Ruining family moments.” Edward muttered as he got up.

 

“I’ll get it!” Marcel said, pulling Edward down as he pushed himself up. “Stay.” He ordered his brothers like dogs. They rolled their eyes but stayed.

 

“Hello?” Marcel opened the door wide.

 

“You told on me?” 

 

“T- Taylor?”

 

“Stop stuttering like a retard. Where’s Harry?” Taylor snapped, hands on her hips.

 

“He doesn’t want you.” Edward came up behind Marcel, an arm on his shoulders.

 

“Ugh, it’s you.” She said disgustedly.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re at our fucking house.” Edward told her.

 

“Louis?” Harry’s voice came.

 

“Harry?” She brightened, smiling and clapping her hands together.

 

“Dammnit.” Harry swore when he saw the blonde girl in striped and red pants. “Stop dressing like that. I thought you were Louis.”

 

“Well, it’s me! Aren’t I better than Louis?” She asked, fluttering her heavily mascaraed eyelashes.

 

“No.” Harry said flatly. Her smile dropped.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“He likes cock.” Edward said. She blinked.

 

“Haha, very funny.”

 

“He’s not joking.” Harry confirmed.

 

“What?”

 

“Fuck, don’t you understand english? He’s gay so stop fucking trying so hard.” Marcel said, slamming the door in her face.

 

Harry and Edward looked at Marcel.

 

“What?” He said, giving them the same look.

 

“That- that was good.” Harry said slowly.

 

“Come on, my favorite part is coming up.” Marcel smiled, waling back towards the living room. Edward and Harry looked at each other and smiled. They ran at their brother, Edward pushing him and Harry crouching in front of him, ready to catch him in a piggy back.

 

“Guys!” Marcel yelled happily as he was piggybacked to the living where the boys spent their evenings, watching movies and eating popcorn and being with each other.


End file.
